Enigmatic Fate: Part Two
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: Told in Sora's POV, and semi Axel centric. Sora is out of Castle Oblivion and is making his way back home. On the way, he meets a certain red enigma who knows many of his secrets.
1. Enigma

Summary: Part 2 of the series Enigmatic Fate. Told in Sora's POV, and semi-Axel-centric. Sora is out of Castle Oblivion and is making his way back home. On the way, he meets a certain red enigma who knows many of his secrets.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Warnings: I dunno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Enigma

Sora lay down on the grass, watching the clouds go by. He was pretty bored, so he had nothing else to do. Donald and Goofy were lying down beside him. They were outside of a really big and weird castle.

"Where are we?" asked Donald. "I don't remember that castle over there. I think we might have done something important in there. Does anyone remember?"

Goofy and Sora shook their heads. They also had no idea where they were and what the heck they were doing. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Sora jumped up and looked behind himself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked.

Donald and Goofy got up and stood behind him. A yellowish paw stepped out from behind a bush. An envelope flopped out right next to it. The envelope had King Mickey's seal on it.

"Pluto!" yelled Donald. "We meet again!"

The dog steeped all the way out from behind the bush. This time he didn't run away with the letter. He picked it up with his teeth and carried it over to Goofy. When he took it from Pluto's mouth, it was all wet and slobbery.

"Gawrsh this is nasty!" he said.

"Oh c'mon," said Sora. "Just open it up already."

Goofy made a look of disgust as he tore open the envelope. He took out the letter and, of course, it was soggy as well.

"The drool has smeared some of the words," said Goofy.

"Just read it as best as you can, you knuckleheadmcspazatron!" yelled Donald.

"Huh?" asked Sora and Goofy together.

"Oh, never mind," said Donald. "Just read it."

"Here it goes," said Goofy. "Hyuck. It reads:"

'Dear Donald and Goofy,

I don't have a lot of time to write this so I'll just tell you the important stuff. First of all I want you to keep Pluto with you. He will guide you to the Door of Light. He may sometimes have to pick up messages for me. Secondly, I don't want you to go looking for Riku and Kairi. Riku is fighting alongside me and Kairi is following your footsteps. Be warned, though. She looks different, so don't think she is an enemy. Last but not least, I don't want you guys to worry about me. I can still reach you from far places, and even though I'm trapped in a dark and endless abyss with Heartless multiplying by the very nanosecond, I'm feeling fit as a fiddle. I've never seen so much action in my life! Say hi to Sora for me.

Signed your pal,

King Mickey.'

"So that's why Pluto didn't run away this time," said Sora. "He knew that his master wanted him with us. Smart dog."

He patted Pluto on the head.

"Well, duh," said Donald. "He's the king's dog. The royal dog can't be as dumb as a doorknob."

Pluto started growling.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way, alright? I was just telling the truth."

Pluto barked in approval. Then he ran away as if he wanted them to follow him.

"Let's go!" shouted Sora.

They ran ahead like chickens with their heads cut off. They ran for what seemed like miles and miles until they reached a small pool of water.

"Man, am I thirsty," said Donald.

He ran over to the pool. Just as he was going to take a drink the water turned into bubbling hot lava. He ran away as fast as he could right when the grass near the pool caught on fire.

"Gawrsh, that was close," said Goofy. "Maybe even too close."

"Bravo, boys. Bravo," said a voice behind them.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned around at once. Pluto was nowhere in sight. In front of them there was a man looking about 30 years old. He was wearing black robes, had spiky blood red hair, and had little green tattoos under his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sora. "Oh wait. I think I've seen you before, but I can't remember your name. It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Can't remember?" asked the stranger. "Let me remind you!"

He shot a huge firaga ball at Sora.

"Sora!" yelled Goofy.

"Hey…I-I remember you n-now," stuttered Sora through the huge firaga ball that was pressing down on him. "Y-your name's Axel, r-right? I-I thought I killed you."

"You didn't kill me," said Axel. "No one can kill me. I came here to thank you for all you've done for me. I guess I can spare your life."

The firaga ball disappeared and Sora got up.

"What do you mean, "I came here to thank you for all you've done for me?" asked Sora.

"Well, you defeated all of the people that were in my way," answered Axel. "Now my big plan is complete. I can't thank you enough."

"I would never help a butthead like you!" shouted Sora angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey. I would pay attention to who you call names to. You may get in big trouble."

He threw up his hands and a giant circle of flame surrounded everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the first chapter. I know it's kinda short, but it was the only really good place to stop. It gets better, though. I'm a big Axel fan, so if you're a big Sora fan I might offend you in later chapters. I believe the next chapter is called Torture, just to give you a clue.

Please review anyways! Especially you, horsie890. You sure like to review a lot.

The button is right below this.

Tempting isn't it?

I'm bored. TT


	2. Similarities

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Except for a cell phone, an iPod, a doggy, a PS2, a Gameboy Advance SP, and some other stuff that I probably can't remember right now.  Oyvenbloyven!

Warnings: Violence and language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Similarities

"Let us go you Knucklehead McSpazatron!" yelled Donald.

"Yeah…uh…whatever he said," said Goofy.

"Sorry. I'm afraid that's not possible," said Axel with a smirk. "I've got a lot of explaining to do and I don't want to waste any of my precious life."

The three friends looked at each other. Axel snapped his fingers and a fiery-red chair appeared. He walked over and sat down in it.

"Any questions?" he asked.

They looked at each other again. Sora thought that he really meant it so he raised his hand.

"Yes? The kid with the Keyblade."

"Um, how come you're so obsessed with fire and the color red?" asked Sora. "I mean, is that why you dyed your hair red?"

"I'm obsessed with it because it is my element, you idiot!" yelled Axel angrily. "And I didn't dye my hair. Red looks good on me, anyways."

"Gawrsh. What a creep," said Goofy.

"Yeah, really," said Donald.

"Shut up, you retards! You're so full of s--t! You don't even know who the hell you're talking to!"

"Yes we do," said Sora. "You're name's Axel, and we're talking to you."

"Ugggggghhhh. That's not what I meant! I meant, like, where I'm from and how important I am."

"You work in the Organization, right?" asked Donald.

"I used to," replied Axel. "And I used to be just a mere shadow too. Now I'm real and invincible."

"What do you mean, 'just a shadow'?" asked Goofy.

"Well," he explained, "in the Organization, everybody was connected. If one of us 'faded', then everyone else would get more real and powerful. If everyone faded except for one person, in my case, then that person would become real and all-powerful. I started getting real by the time you defeated Larxene. Even though you didn't defeat the Superior, he wasn't really 'linked' to the Organization. When Marluxia was defeated, I was fully real. His tremendous power came to me. That ought to teach that fertilizer-brained ditwad who was boss! When all of the other Organization members were defeated somehow (don't ask me), I became fully invincible."

"So you're immune to fire?" asked Sora.

"Oh, much more than that. I'm so immune to it that if you put me in the very core of this earth, I wouldn't feel a thing. I'd actually feel stronger."

"And you said you were invincible?" asked Donald.

"Yeah. When you attempted to kill me, Sora, and I 'faded'."

"Yes, I remember."

"I was just acting it out. I already knew the way to invincibility, so I couldn't let myself be defeated. That is why I destroyed the Organization, with your help, of course. I could be more powerful, plus, the place was a dinged up dump. I would've quit any day before, but I'm glad I didn't, or I wouldn't be where I am right now. Do you wanna fight now? I'm getting bored. I know you won't beat me, but do you want to try anyway?"

"You're asking me?" asked Sora.

"Yes."

"Not yet, then. Maybe later. First I want to hear more of your story."

"Fine. You have to take all the fun out of things, don't you?" he went on. "When I was first created, oh, about 4,000 years ago, I was always interested in fire. I loved how it looked and how powerful it was. In fact, I still do. Anyways, then I thought to myself: 'What if I dedicated my life to fire? I could become very powerful.' So, I started learning some basic fire spells like fire, fira, and firaga. Then I got into more advanced stuff like how to control fire, morph into it, how to make a volcano erupt, and how to do fire tricks."

"You were born 4,000 years ago!" asked Goofy in shock.

"I wasn't really what you call 'born'. I was just created out of a powerful spirit that died before I was alive. The spirit cast off its body and was the result, just like everyone else in the Organization."

"Have you ever made a volcano erupt?" asked Donald.

"Of course. You ever heard of Pompeii?"

"No."

"Well, let's just say I was really ticked off at the world that day."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Sora.

"Nope. That's it. Now's the time for the extreme bloodshed. I promise I'll go easy on you," he said with a snicker (not the candy bar).

"Wait," said Sora. "How come I remember you and not anyone else you mentioned? And how come you're being so nice to me?"

"I'm not. And I never will be."

He threw one of his ultra-sharp shirukens at Sora's leg. It flew so fast that Sora had no time to get out of the way. The shiruken dug into his leg and through the bone. Then it lit on fire so it stopped the bleeding.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he cried out. He started crying and fell onto the floor.

Axel laughed evilly. "The poison will eventually take over your whole body, and you will fall into eternal darkness. Not to mention that you will be my slave forever."

"You're such a fricken idiot, Axel!" yelled Sora while drowning in his tears. "I'll bet I remembered you because you screwed up with my mind! You b-----d!"

"You are correct," said Axel. "I did screw up your mind. And thank you for the compliment. I'll be looking forward to more when you're my dark slave."

"Is anyone else a slave of yours, or is Sora the first?" asked Goofy.

"I have another that you might recognize. I'll show him to you. Vexen! Come out, by orders from your master!"

A dark hole opened up in front of them all and a demented-zombie-neo-shadowlike Vexen came out of it. The zombie dude had the same robes as Axel, except they were white with black metal drawstrings, and he had long black hair. He also had black, shadowy skin and his eye was all white.

"What is your bidding my master?" asked zombie Vexen in a monotonous tone.

"Freeze those two." He pointed at Donald and Goofy. "I want to talk to Sora alone."

"Yes master."

Vexen yelled some brainless nonsense into the air and Donald and Goofy were frozen into diamonds of ice.

"Anything else, master?"

"Nope. You are dismissed."

Vexen nodded and returned into the vortex he first came in.

"So, Sora," continued Axel. "How are you feeling?"

"Very horrible master-I mean Axel."

"Good. The poison is working correctly. Here. I'll take this out of your leg."

He took his shiruken out of Sora's leg. You could hear the crunch of the bone as he pulled it out. Axel held it up in front of his face as it was dripping with fresh blood. He gave an evil smile of delight as he looked at it. Sora started crying so hard that he started crying blood. (Yes, I know. Physically impossible, but it's a cheesy fanfic about KH, so it doesn't really matter.)

"I had to leave it in there for a while so it would work properly," said Axel evilly. "Anyways, let's get to the point. Do you remember when I told you that we were similar in a way?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sort-t-t o-o-o-f," stuttered Sora in between tears.

"Well, believe it or not, we're brothers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love making plotlines screwed up!

Anyways, sorry about lying to you about this chapter. It's actually the next chapter that's called Torture. It gets a lot more……………………………._graphic._

Don't ask me why I like screwing up my favorite characters. I don't know. It's just fun. Like in part 6, Axel gets really…….well………you'll see. Mwahaha.

P.S.-Review

P.P.S.-Review again if you have the time.

P.P.P.S.- About the cussing. Just imagine what goes in those blanks. My mom and family are reading this and I don't want to get them ticked off because I actually spelled out the cuss words.

P.P.P.P.S.-Thanx. I'll write more soon. I was just at a sleepaway camp for a week and there were no electronics permitted, so I couldn't type anything.

P.P.P.P.P.S.-In case you forgot, pweez revoo!


	3. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Waaahhh.

Warnings: Extreme violence and maybe some language. It'll depend on how I'm feeling today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Torture

"What!" yelled Sora. "We are so not brothers! I don't look like you, do I?"

"You used to look a lot like me," answered Axel. "In fact, you were once a member of the Organization. I was the older brother and you were the younger one. But I wasn't respected as much as you were. I tried and tried to be more noticeable than you, and look at me now. Can you believe that I used to be a foot shorter, had straight brown hair, and had brown eyes with no tattoos under them? I didn't even want the tattoos anyway. I just wanted to change the color of my eyes. Apparently, the spell went wrong and the color came out of my eyes and I was blinded for about half a year. The pain of it was unforgettable. When I broke the spell and got my vision back I saw that the "dye" that came out of my eyes had settled on my cheeks and turned into these tear-like tattoos. And, also, since the dye had left my eyes they turned this neon green. But after all that trouble, people still didn't notice me at all. I finally decided on one thing."

"What master? Ahhhhhhhhh! I mean Axel!" asked Sora.

"It's quite simple, actually. I had to kill because you were in my way. I figured since every one of us 'nobodies' had already died once, I could kill you again. Talk about brotherly love."

"But didn't you love me?" asked Sora.

"HELL NO! You made me furious! You had driven me crazy and made me do stuff that put me through so pain and agony! So figured since I was a better fighter than you, I could kill you easily. And I did. I just can't figure out how you're alive today. You must've rebuilt your body over the last 2,500 years. But that doesn't matter now."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because," answered Axel. "You will be my dark zombie slave soon, so you won't be able to stop me. You will be unable to think for yourself and will only be able to obey my every command."

"How do you know it's me and not some other guy?"

"I couldn't forget my brother's face even if I wanted to; which I really, really, REALLY want to forget. Plus I recognize your voice and self-dignity. Now hurry up and let the poison devour you, or I will have to start torturing you."

"I will never let the poison soak in!" exclaimed Sora.

"Fine," said Axel. "It's your funeral. Seriously. It is."

A series of thick ropes bound Sora to the ground. Axel jumped up into the air and floated there.

"Prepare to meet your doom! I shall finally have my revenge! This is your last chance before I obliterate your mind. Will you give in or not?"

"Never," he said stubbornly.

"Excellent," said Axel. "I love torturing people this way! Bye bye." (A/N: I know bye bye is not something an evil person would say, but it sounds funny. Tee hee!)

The sky grew dark and the ground shook like an earthquake. Axel held his weapons at his side, while he absorbed the darkness around him. His eyes glowed brighter and brighter green with the more darkness he took in. He was grinning very evilly and laughing even more evilly (and loudly). In fact, he looked extremely overjoyed.

"This is the end," he said darkly.

He jumped forward and shrunk into Sora's head. (A/N: Yes I know. WEIRD.)

"Hello Sora," said Axel in his head. "You won't get me out of your head no matter how hard you try."

Sora felt an ultra sharp pain in his head. It kept getting worse and worse and even worse. He tried thinking about happy things, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, there was nothing that popped into his head that was happy. By now he was screaming his lungs out (and crying at the same time). The more screamed, the more pain he felt. Along with the pain, he started seeing some disturbing and frightening images. Blood started trickling out of his ears, nose, mouth, eyes, fingernails, and toenails. (About every place imaginable, actually. Oh wait! I take that back!)

"You can never escape me!" yelled Axel. "No one can!"

A loud ringing started in Sora's head. He started screaming even more. He could also hear Axel laughing maniacally. Sora pulled hard against his ropes so hard that the skin around them broke open and got red all over. The ropes binding his legs and arms started soaking up all of the blood pouring out of his wrists and ankles.

"Warmed up yet? I'm not. I'm just getting started!"

Sora's brain felt like it was on fire. (Which it probably was. You know, Axel is a fire dude.) The flame started going down to his cheeks and down to his neck. It spread throughout his body. His body was now shining with sweat.

"Wanna give in now?" asked Axel.

"I…told…you. (Starts hacking up blood.) I'll…ne…ver…give in!"

"You sure have a strong spirit. All the more reason to break it!"

Sora felt a huge pain that kept running down his spine. It felt as if a knife was stabbing him there over and over again. He could feel his ribs pulling apart from each other. They spread out so far that they stuck out of his body. (A/N: Yes, I know. He would normally be dead by now. Tee hee!) Blood was everywhere by now. Sora was clutching the ground tensely and was screaming more and more intensely.

"This is so f-----g fun!" exclaimed Axel evilly. "It'll be even more fun when you're my dark zombie slave!"

Sora felt a powerful jolt in his heart and suddenly he could only see darkness in front of him.

"See you on the other side."

He saw a flash of Axel's eyes and then blacked out. Right before he blacked out completely, he could hear a deep and evil laugh echoing in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah. Pretty short chapter. I know. Also very weird. I'm sure you think so too.

Now to a totally random topic that I need people's input on. Should I make Axel a vampire or a werewolf? It's for way later parts. Like Part 8, I think. When you review you can tell me what you think. The one that people like the most is the one I'm gonna use.

By the way, just to give you people an idea of what he would look like for each. If he was a werewolf, he would look like Ifrit in his werewolf form. If you don't know what Ifrit looks like then I'm going to cry. Anyways. If Axel was a vampire he would have dark wings (I don't know why. I think it would just look cool.) and would be paler and, like, gothic. But he'd only have black stuff around his eyes. So vote now!

P.S.-Review and vote!

P.P.S.-Voting will only go up to the 6th chapter in this part. Then I'll give you the results.

Toodles!


	4. Changes

eem: SCURVY! I'm Bob the Pirate! Fear me and my obsession with Green Day! SHIVER ME TIMBERS!

fg00: Oy vay.

eem: No, that's oyvenbloyven. Anywho, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy……… sleeping.

h890: Shame on you, EvilEnigmaticMoomba.

eem: I know. sobbing 

ff: Just write the story for everybody's sake!

eem: Oh, right. Sorry.

Disclaimer time! "YAAY" : Let's see here. I don't own Square Enix, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, or Axel. I wish I did, though.

Warnings: Aw, heck, I don't know. There's gotta be something bad in there.

Chapter 4: Changes

"Wh-where am I?"

Sora looked ahead into the darkness in front of him. There was nothing there except for him and the darkness. Then three people appeared.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

"Our names are Xela, Adnama, and Namles," said the person in the middle. "We are Axel's personal caretakers."

"So you guys are more of his zombie slaves?" asked Sora.

"Do we look like zombies?" asked the left. "We chose to serve him. We used to work for the forces of good, but that was, like, boring. All we ever did was help people and never ourselves. So we set up a few decoys…"

"…and ditched the joint," continued the person on the right. "Axel…"

"…gave us these jobs."

All three of them were talking together. It was really weird.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Sora.

"What?" they asked.

"You're talking at the same time."

"We do that," said the three weirdos. "Anyways, our job right now is to drag you into the depths of darkness so you can become a zombie slave. It's quite fun, actually. Much better than helping people."

They walked closer to Sora. As they came closer he could see that they were wearing the same black robes as Axel.

"You cannot escape the darkness," they all said. "Even the slightest touch of darkness in _your _heart could kill you."

"That was the jolt in my heart?" asked Sora.

"Yes."

"And why did you want to work for Axel?"

"Because I think he's cute," said Adnama.

"Plus he gave us really good job offers," included Namles.

"But mostly because she thinks Axel is hot," interrupted Xela.

"You people are crazy!" yelled out Sora. "You like Axel, who has a face not even a mother could love, and you people gave up the good in their lives to help a crazy madman! I might as well be in a fricken insane asylum!"

"We can arrange that for you," said Adnama. "I heard they have some space available."

Sora felt an even more sharp pain in his heart than before.

"Don't worry," said Namles. "In no time you won't be able to feel anything. You'll soon be Axel's dark zombie slave and you will only be able to do what he tells you."

The pain slowly kept getting worse.

"Sora!" yelled a voice in his head. "Don't give in! You can get out of here if you believe!"

A bright light wiped out the darkness and Sora blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora? Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and saw Goofy and Donald leaning over him.

"What happened?" asked Sora. "Where's Axel?"

"Who?"

"Axel."

"what are you talking about?" asked Donald. "Are you really Sora?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…uh…you look really different," said Goofy.

"I do?"

He looked down at his clothes and gasped.

"I've turned into a goth!" he yelled.

He was right. More than half of his clothes were pitch and dark grey. The other half was a dark crimson. (A/N: aka Sora's new outfit for KH2)

"What the hell happened to me!" he yelled. "I remember being in that dark abyss and that voice that told me…"

He paused.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" asked Goofy.

"That voice in my head that told me I would make it out if I believed. It sounded like a girl's voice or something like it."

"HUH?" asked Donald.

"Well…" said Sora,"…I guess you could say it was my conscience, like Jiminy here."

"Gawrsh! Where is he?" asked Goofy. "And Pluto too!"

"I saw Pluto running ahead right before we met Axel again, so I guess Jiminy could've gone with him," said Sora.

"Who the _heck_ is Axel?" asked Donald.

"You know, the guy who has red and spiky hair and black robes and acts like he belongs in an insane asylum and also attempted to turn me into his dark zombie slave."

"Doesn't ring any bells," said Goofy.

"I guess he could've erased you minds, or it could've been a dream, but it sure felt like it was actually happening."

"How did you get those clothes, then?" asked Donald.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing it's because of the dark abyss. I think it was that bright white light that made me half dark and half light, like twilight. I just hope that Axel doesn't have any power over me. Who knows what he could do with the power of the Keyblade."

He looked at his Keyblade and gasped in shock.

"My Keyblade is different too!" yelled Sora.

It looked like a flaming dragon on the blade part and the handle was black leather with a grey flame. The dragon looked extremely angry and the keychain was a little metal flame. The blade part was extended at least 3 feet from the normal size and practically the whole thing was red.

"What a creepy Keyblade," said Goofy. "Try to get the keychain off. Who knows what dark powers it possesses? Gawrsh! It looks so evil!"

Sora pulled at the keychain but it didn't come off. He pulled harder and harder but it still wouldn't break off. He even tried every single spell he knew on it, but it _still _wouldn't come off.

"It must be sealed on there," said Donald. "This Axel guy must be pretty good at this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Sora. "I still want to find him and kill him, though."

"We will, we will," said Donald. "Let's just hurry up and get going."

They all started walking down the path again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you dealt with the boy, Axel?"

"Almost, sir. He managed to escape at the very last minute. He has only a small amount of darkness in, but that is just enough to control him."

"And the Keyblade?"

"I fixed it. It can't harm us any longer."

"Good. I'll go and 'fix' the boy and then I'll give him to you. You can do whatever you want with him."

"Excellent. And good luck, sir. The boy has a lot of spirit."

"I can take care of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

eem: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I tried to make it a tad bit longer for you guys. I hope that's okay. Also, just a reminder, I want you to vote whether I should make Axel a vampire or a werewolf. And h890, have you ever heard of the band called Coldplay? If you have, then I would want you to go to their concert in Feb. with me. Just tell me in your review.

Don't forget to review and vote!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. DiZ

Me: Yeah, sorry about my new story. I don't really care if you call me crazy or lazy or something like that.

h890: You're crazy and lazy!

Me: See? Now I don't care.

fg00: Yeah, you could get rid of the whole yaoi thing in this story. It creeps me out.

Everybody except me: It creeps us all out.

Me: I get it, okay. (Axel pops out of nowhere and slaps my face.)

Me: What was that for?

Axel: Number one: for screwing my character up and making me like Kyoto, and Number two: for not writing this chapter! (slaps me again)

Me: What was that for now?

Axel: Oh, Kyoto asked me to give you that.

Me: You mean you're hanging out with him now? (Raises eyebrows and smirks)

Axel: Okay, for that remark you're kicked out of the Axel fanclub.

fatalfine: There's an Axel fanclub?

h890: Just write the chapter!

Me: Oh, right. Sorry. And for you people who don't even know what the heck we're talking about, you'll see in the sixth part of this series. Well, it's not like anybody reads this other than fatalfeline, horsie890, and fencergirl00. Oh yeah, and I need you people to vote if you want Axel to be a vampire or a werewolf. The polls end in the sixth chapter, which would be the next one. SO VOTE! The future of my story counts on it! Anyways, on with the story.

Warnings: Ummmm… there's probably some violence in here.

Disclaimer: Sigh… I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: DiZ

"I wonder how the king is," said Goofy.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Sora. "That's probably why Pluto is gone. The king said Pluto would occasionally go and pick up a letter from him. Jiminy probably went to say hi to him."

"You're probably right," said Donald.

At that moment Pluto came out of some randomly placed bushes with Jiminy on his back. He was holding a letter with the king's seal on it.

"It's so good to see you again you guys!" said Jiminy. "The king is pleased that you're okay. He wanted me to give you this letter."

He gave the letter to Sora. He opened it and read aloud:

Dear friends,

I have gotten out of the dark and endless pit of doom and am continuing my journey. Sorry it took so long to send you this letter, but I've been a little busy. I need to warn you of an enigma named Axel. If he has already met you then it is worse than I thought. He is working with a man named DiZ, so watch out for him too. I think DiZ is a modified version of Ansem, so be on your guard.

Your friend,

King Mickey.

"So now we have to watch out for this feller named DiZ," said Goofy. "Sounds like he's almost as dangerous as that Axel person."

"You're right. I am."

They turned around and saw a man in a red cloak and a black turtleneck thingy standing right there. His head was wrapped in red bandages and belts. Only his mouth and one eye were showing. His eye was yellow like Ansem's.

"You're DiZ?" asked Goofy.

"Yes."

"You're Ansem, too, right?" asked Goofy.

"Maybe."

"You look a lot like him. Well, at least your eye does," said Sora.

"So?" said DiZ. "Axel looks like a reincarnated moomba, and he's definitely not a moomba."

"What's a moomba?" asked Donald.

"Never mind," said DiZ. "Let's just get down to business. As I can see, Axel didn't quite finish his job the last time he saw you. You barely got any darkness inside you. I need to test you."

DiZ lifted his hand up and Sora went floating up with it. He moved his hand to the left and Sora went to the left. He moved his hand in every single which way and Sora followed it in every direction.

"Impressive," said DiZ, moving his hand faster.

"Stop it!" yelled Sora. "You're making me nauseous!"

"Oh, grow up!" yelled DiZ. "Axel did a bad job with you anyway. I can't even possess you, much less make you obey my orders. I'll just have to make you my slave myself."

He drew a long silver blade that shined when it came out of its sheath.

"Awwwww. Not again!" yelled Sora. "Everybody is trying to kill me today!"

"Don't worry. This will only hurt for a little while."

He jumped up in the air and lunged toward Sora with his sword sticking out in front of him. Donald and Goofy gasped in horror as they figured out that they couldn't move because a spell held them in their place. But just as DiZ was going to slash Sora into tiny little bite sized pieces, Axel appeared in front of him (very angry looking, not to mention) and slashed DiZ right across the stomach with one of shirukens.

"That would've killed him!" yelled Axel angrily.

"Why do you care?" asked DiZ, holding his bleeding wound.

"Because he's a little important to me."

"So now you're on his side?"

"No I'm not," answered Axel. "But I know I'm the only one on this whole damn planet who's been doing any thinking about anything."

"Oh really?" asked DiZ nonchalantly. "And you think you're the best person on the whole planet too, right?"

"Duh! Of course I do! But that's coming from me. I'm sure no one else here does think I'm the best. Anyways, DiZ. Why were you going to kill him? I thought we made a deal!"

"We did," said DiZ. "I'm just not a dealing kind of person, you moomba."

"What did you just call me?"

"A moomba."

"Okay! That's it!" yelled Axel with his face red. "You do not want to get me angry!"

He drew his weapons.

"You are such a fool," said DiZ evilly. "You must underestimate my power. You should've never dared to challenge me."

"Oh, shove it up your-"

DiZ raised his hand and Axel went flying backwards before he could finish his sentence.

"You know, Axel," said DiZ. "Your temper and attitude have really gotten you into trouble. But I think I can handle that."

DiZ clenched his fist and Axel started choking. He clenched it tighter and tighter until Axel's face turned purple. DiZ then lifted his hand up and Axel levitated up, choking even more. He couldn't breathe, but he was still alive. Tears of pain were streaming down his cheeks. DiZ walked closer to him.

"You know, Axel," he said. "You've worked for me for a very long time, and I have always hated you. You never listened to me, you were always altering my plans with yours, and you've always thought you were the best. Personally, I liked your brother better. At least he listened to my and followed my orders. You just had to kill him though, didn't you? You should've killed yourself instead to save us from your ego-centria."

Axel tried to argue, but he couldn't because he was choking so badly. There was a sudden WHACK and DiZ fell over. Axel fell down from the sky and turned over. There stood Sora with the Keyblade, standing behind DiZ. As for DiZ, he was lying there motionless and unconscious.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Axel weakly.

"Because you saved my life," answered Sora. "I had to pay you back somehow."

"You can't save my life," said Axel. "I can't die. It still hurts whenever somebody tries to kill me, though. Just promise me you'll never mention this to anybody. I'm _really _embarrassed enough as it is."

"Okay. But what about them?"

He pointed to Donald and Goofy.

"They saw the whole thing happen."

"I'll just erase myself from their memories again," said Axel.

He snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Who was that?" asked Goofy.

"Nobody."

He looked over to where DiZ was lying and he was gone.

"That's strange," he muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Donald.

"Oh, nothing," replied Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I told you to fix the Keyblade, Axel! It almost killed me!"

"I did, trust me. I just didn't fix it all the way."

"So you lied to me?"

"No, of course not. I did fix it a little bit."

"You haven't changed one bit, you know. You _are _getting a bit softer, nut not by much. You still don't listen to me. Why were you getting along with that boy?"

"We go back a long way. I hate him a lot, but I think he's Tsinga."

"No way. Tsinga has been dead for at least on millennium. It's impossible."

"Hey! I think I know my own brother when I see him!"

"Gees. You don't have to get so overreacted about it. I just asked. Are you really sure he's Tsinga?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the end of chapter numero cinco.

VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

o.0


	6. Betrayal

Me: I'm back!

Axel: Not you!

Me: Yes me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

fatalfeline: You sure have been updating fast these days.

Me: Yeah, I know. I just recently had the urge to update.

fg00: Are you going to write more on your script for the flash video?

Me: (in Napoleon Dynamite voice) Heck yes!

fg00: Awesome! It's funny.

h890: What are you guys talking about?

Me: You'll find out sooner or later.

h890: Oh darnit.

Me: Now it's storytime!

Everybody: YAY!

Warnings: Okay. There's probably something weird in here. Honestly, I don't really know. I don't really read these things over before I type 'em.

fatalfeline: You're so lazy.

Me: And proud of it for some strange reason. Anywho, back to el story!

Disclaimer: Heehee. I don't own anything except for my poodle named Charles and my new Video iPod. I like Video iPods. It's black too! My second favorite color! Now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Dark Riku

"Hey Pluto! Fetch!"

Sora threw a stick into the wheat field and Pluto went chasing after it like a rabid mongoose.

"That should keep Pluto out of out hair for a while," said Donald. "The wheat is almost as tall as Goofy."

"It's gettin' dark outside," said Goofy. "We'd better make camp here."

"I'll get the firewood," said Sora.

He walked toward a clump of trees on the side of the pathway. But when he walked in he saw smoldering ashes in the middle of the clearing. Small crumbs and pieces of food were everywhere.

"Looks like someone has been here recently," he said to himself. "I wonder who it was."

"Pssst!" whispered a voice out of the trees. "It's me, Riku!"

"Riku?" asked Sora, confused. "What are you doing here? Show yourself!"

Riku came out of the trees wearing the same robes as Axel. Sora was totally shocked.

"Riku?" he asked. "Why are you wearing that? Are you one of Axel's dark zombie slaves or something?"

"Of course not. Do I sound zombie-ish to you?"

"No, not really. I this a trick of his?"

"No, it's not. I came here to tell you something," he said in a whisper.

"What is it?"

"I'm here to warn you of myself. These robes that I'm wearing, which won't come off, are turning me so dark that I forget who I am and will make me kill anyone who's in my way. Like Kairi, for instance…"

"YOU KILLED KAIRI!" yelled Sora angrily.

"Um…actually…I don't really know," answered Riku.

"How can you not know!"

"I was in my dark mode then and I forgot what the heck I was doing. I think she is alive, though."

"She better be! Or I'll…"

"You know you won't kill me," said Riku. "Nobody has yet."

"Okaaaaaaaay," said Sora weirdly. "You're acting pretty creepy."

"Well, duh," said Riku. "I've changed a lot. Any problems with that?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good. Kairi obviously did have a problem with it."

"So what did you do to her!"

"I tried to kill her."

"You're making me really angry, Riku!"

"Your mom makes you angry."

"Arrgh!" yelled Sora. "What's your problem!"

"Nothing at all."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure," said Sora in a sarcastic tone. "I'm really supposed to believe that?"

"Yes!" yelled Riku. "You're so dang stubborn!"

Darkness formed around Riku. It slowly turned bigger and bigger until it turned into the humungous shape of a dragon.

"Oh no!" yelled Sora frantically. "I've got a really bad feeling about this!"

"Be prepared to face Ryu Kuragari!" said Riku in his dark Riku voice.

A huge dragon came out of the blob of darkness that was at least 50 feet tall from head to toe. It had Cerberus jaws and teeth and its eyes were blood red. The scales were gray on the inside and red on the outside. The whole dragon was jet black and the wingspan was up to 80-100 feet. The claws were extremely sharp and thick Sora gulped.

"I guess this won't be as easy as the Maleficent Dragon," he said. "But it's worth a shot."

He ran forward and up the dragon's tail. Once he got up to the head he whacked it as hard as he could with the Keyblade. The dragon didn't even flinch. He whacked it with the Keyblade over and over again, but the dragon just stood there and gave a big yawn.

"Ahh!" yelled Sora, shaking the Keyblade. "Why won't this dang thing work! Oh wait a second…"

He looked at the Keyblade and saw that it was still in its flaming dragon form.

"C'mon already, you wimp!" shouted Ryu Kuragari. "Let's see some action here!"

The dragon twisted its head and Sora fell off. Of course, he fell at least 50 feet, so he broke his right leg and arm. He dragged himself away from the dragon but it was too late. Its head was hovering over him with its mouth wide open, baring razor-sharp teeth. And, to Sora's misfortune, it looked really hungry.

"Now for my appetizer!" yelled Ryu Kuragari, licking his lips.

Just as Ryu Kuragari's teeth were about to close on Sora's puny little body, a loud piping noise came from far away. Ryu turned its head and flew towards it. Sora gasped with relief and pain.

"Phew, that was close!" he said. "How am I going to get back to camp with an arm and a leg broken? Ow! I guess I'll just drag myself there instead of calling out for help. Who knows what evil things lurk around here."

He took his Keyblade and put it in his left hand. He stuck it in the ground and pulled himself forward with it. Of course there were sharp little pebbles on the ground and they cut him as he went along.

After about three hours of dragging himself he got to the camp. A tent was up and he saw Donald, Goofy, and Pluto inside it. He was very happy to see a place where he could rest. He pushed open the flap of the tent all beaten up and bloody.

"Sora!" yelled Donald. "What the heck happened to you!"

"One word," said Sora weakly. "Dragon."

"I'd better heal you," said Donald. "Hey Goofy. Drag him over here."

"Uh…sure thing Donald."

He went over to Sora and grabbed his good arm. He slowly dragged him over to Donald.

"Gawrsh you're heavy!" strained Goofy. "Where do you want him, Donald?"

"Just set him over here."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

The blood from Sora's wounds smeared all over as Goofy dragged him to Donald. Donald made a look of disgust as he watched the blood smear all over the floor of the tent. Goofy let go of Sora's arm and Donald turned him over. His stomach and chest had huge gashes and some of the sharp rocks were stuck in his skin.

"This may take a while," said Donald. "Luckily we will have a while."

He tapped Sora on the chest with his wand. Sora yelled in pain.

"I know it hurts," said Donald. "But look! It's working!"

The huge gashes were getting smaller and were closing up. As for the rocks, they were sinking into his skin.

"Oooh. That's not good," said Goofy.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Oh…uh…nothing. Hyuck. Just those rocks there are sinkin' into your skin."

"What!"

Sora bolted upright.

"Owie!" he yelled.

"Lay back down and it won't hurt!" yelled Donald.

"Sorry," said Sora. "I just don't want a whole bunch of rocks stuck in my skin for the rest of my life."

"Hey! I'm doing my best!"

He tapped Sora on his bad arm and the bones started coming back together.

"Gaaah!" screamed Sora in pain.

"Hold still!" yelled Donald.

"I'm trying to! It just hurts so much!"

"I have to heal you."

He tapped Sora on his bad leg but nothing happened. He tried again and still nothing happened.

"Why isn't my magic working!" yelled Donald angrily.

"Uhhh…maybe it doesn't like you today," said Goofy.

"Shut up, Goofy," said Donald.

All of a sudden a huge pair of teeth ripped through the tent and pulled it off. It was the dragon again, probably coming back for its revenge.

"Oooh!" said the dragon, licking its lips. "I hit the jackpot! I think I'll start off with roasted duck for my appetizer."

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Donald, running away.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Goofy chasing after Donald.

Pluto ran away with them too. It was just Sora and the dragon, alone once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you send Riku out to find him and bring him back to me alive?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. I'm sure glad I planted those mind control devices in those cloaks. Isn't that right, Axel?"

"Yes, master."

"I really had to work hard on yours, though. I'm sure glad it finally worked. Aren't you?"

"Yes, master."

"Well, even if it is a lot more boring around here without you as your normal self, at least you're out of my way. Now go and greet your stupid little friend at the gate."

"Yes, master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well the votes are in! Even though there were only four votes, including mine, the votes are in! And Axel shall be a…

fg00: Yes?

Me: Would you let me finish?

fg00: Oh, right. Sorry.

Me: And Axel shall be a…………VAMPIRE!

Everybody except for fencergirl00: YAY!

Okay, so now that you know what Axel will be like in the future…

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

Pleez.


	7. Truth

Me: YAY! This is the final chapter of this story.

Axel: YAY! Soon I shall be ruler of the world!

Me: No, actually, that's in the Tenth Part.

Axel: Oh darnit.

h890: Okaaaaaaaaay. What the heck are you two talking about?

Axel: You'll find out sooner or later.

Kyoto: Yeah. I shall rule with him!

fg00: Whoa! How the heck did you get here?

Kyoto: I can teleport, remember?

fg00: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry.

Kyoto: Don't worry about it. Now write the story, EEM.

Me: Okey dokey then.

Warnings: Well, this chapter has complete weirdness, just like any other chapter in my stories. There might be something along the line of profanity in here, but again, I don't read over these things before I type them.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I mean, you all know that I don't know anything. Did I say know? I meant own. My brain has been screwed up today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Truth

"You're coming with me," said Ryu Kuragari. "I have to obey orders."

"From who?" asked Sora.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He picked Sora up with his teeth and carried him away.

"You know, I wasn't easily fooled by that dragon-soother you hired," said Ryu.

"Huh?" asked Sora, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The dragon stomped on.

"You know perfectly well of what I'm talking about," he continued. "She was the dragon-soother that played the magical ocarina. Said her name was Elleinad."

"I've never heard of her," said Sora.

"Mmm-hmm. Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sora.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Ryu. "Just following my orders from the Superior."

"Who?"

"The Superior."

"No. I mean who is the Superior?"

"You'll see," said Ryu.

Sora could soon see huge black gates ahead of him. They were guarding a creepy, haunted-looking castle that was almost all-black. It looked like it was almost all burned down and it had a blood red carpet that led from the gate into the castle. The gates were at least 20 feet tall and had huge spikes and a flame a t the top. The castle doors were almost half the height of the castle.

The grass was dead all around it and debris from the castle was scattered everywhere. One of the towers had even fallen off. All of the windows were pitch black or broken and unlit. As he got closer he could see Axel in the front.

"What does he want from me now?" muttered Sora to himself.

"What?" asked the dragon.

"Nothing," he answered.

As they got to the gate Ryu Kuragari dropped him. Of course, he dropped him on his broken leg and it hurt even more.

"Thank you, Riku," said Axel.

"Can I eat him now?" asked Riku impatiently. "He looks extra tender."

"Not right now. Master wants to see him alive and fresh."

"Hey!" yelled Sora. "I thought you weren't working for him! And since when do you have a master, Axel?"

"Well, first of all," he said, "Riku is not really working for me. He's working for my master. And second of all, I've had a master for as long as I have lived. DiZ cares about me and for that I owe him my eternal gratitude."

"WHAT!" yelled Sora weirdly. "A few days he tried to choke you to death!"

"No, he didn't. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too! You do too! You're just trying to get me agitated! Go to Hell!"

"I've been there. It's actually quite lovely. Nice and warm."

Sora's face was red. Axel walked over to him and picked him up. He muttered something that seemed to be a password and the black gates swung open. He walked down the blood red carpet silent and zombielike with Sora kicking and screaming on his back. Usually he would get very angry about things like this and would try to kill Sora, but he just walked and started mindlessly in front of him. Something was different, and terribly wrong...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The king ain't gonna be to happy about this. I mean leavin' Sora behind to be gobbled up by an extremely hungry, bloodthirsty, evil dragon while we run around like chickens with our heads cut off. That won't make the king too happy."

"I'm sure the king doesn't even know this happened, Goofy."

"Gawrsh I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you taking me!" demanded Sora.

"To my master, DiZ," answered Axel. "He needs you for something."

The castle doors opened and they went in. Axel dragged Sora up a flight of long stairs until they reached a narrow hallway with a really big golden chair at the end. DiZ was sitting in it.

"Thank you, Axel," he said.

"My pleasure, master. Anything else you would like me to do?"

"No. Go sit in your room and do not disturb me while I'm talking to him."

"Yes master."

Axel went out of the room and around the corner.

"So, Sora," said DiZ. "Axel here tells me that you used to be his perfect little brother. Is that true?"

"Did he really say I was perfect?"

"Of course not. Everyone else thought you were, though. Especially me. I treated you as if you were my own son. I don't understand why Axel hated you so much. Now back to the point. Are you really him?"

"I dunno. I don't remember anything," answered Sora.

"Hmmm," hmmmed DiZ thoughtfully. "I could probably find those memories deep in your heart."

DiZ closed his eyes and concentrated. A few minutes passed by.

"Aha!" he finally yelled. "Found them! Let me refresh your memory."

He lifted his hand up and Sora's eyes grew dark. Then suddenly a hazy picture was in front of him. It first showed two boys with brown hair and eyes with black cloaks on. The one on the left was older and the one on the right was a little bit younger. The younger one smiled but the older one looked dpressed. Then a bunch of other people that looked vaguely familiar came in and started talking to the younger boy, not even noticing the older one. The older one tried to get their attention, but they still didn't notice him and he finally gave up. Another picture showed up showing the older boy being whipped so hard that gashes oozing blood were draped all along his back.

This time he had reddish-brown hair and was a little bit older than before. He kept on screaming "What did I do that was so wrong!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. The third picture showed the boy in about his twenties. His hair was now about down to his shoulders. It was a little spiky, too. Sora could hear voices mocking him in his head, including his brother's. The boy recited a spell of some sort after that and blood started streaming out of his eyes. He was screaming in pain and appeared to be blinded. When he wiped the blood away Sora could see that his eye color had changed from brown to a very dark green.

In the fourth picture he first saw the younger boy walking by the older one. The younger was smiling, of course. The older boy was now light green-eyed and was very angry at something. Below his eyes there were faint green tears. Green, liquidy stuff was dripping out of his eyes and was gathering below them, making the tears darker and darker. His hair was a little longer, also.

In the fifth picture the older boy was standing on the top of a burning building, blindfolded. Surprisingly the boy was smiling, even though he was smiling evilly. Then he jumped off of it and was smiling still, like he just got rid of something bad. Right before he hit the ground, his brother appeared and caught him. The older brother jumped out of his arms as quick as he could. He took his blindfold off and threw it on the ground angrily. His eyes, which were now visible, were neon green and the tears below them were dark green. His hair was pulled back a little, but not much. He was probably now about 25 years old. The older boy did not thank the younger one at all for saving his life.

In the last picture Sora could see the younger boy's body burning on the ground. The grass and an oak tree next to it were burning also. Beyond the flames he could see Axel smiling evilly and with delight looking at his brother's dead and burning body. He then heard some voices coming that way and quickly put on his hood. He ran away and disappeared. Sora's eyes went black and then back to normal again. He could see DiZ putting his hand back down.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked. "That's pretty much his life's story."

He pointed in the direction of Axel's room.

"Well, I do have a question," said Sora. "In that picture before the last one, was he trying to commit suicide?"

"Mmm-hmm," answered DiZ. "He was sick and tired of being ignored, but since that didn't work he just decided that he would get rid of the problem. Makes sense to me."

"I see," said Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Adnama. You know, the girl you hired a couple of months ago. I've come here to save you."

"From what?"

"From DiZ."

"What are you talking about? DiZ has never been mean to me, and he never will be."

"That's what he wants you to think. Hey, can I see the back of your neck?"

"Um…sure."

He turned around.

"Aha! There it is!"

She lept onto his back.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing! This so violates the rules!"

"Just hold still!"

YANK!

"Owwww! What the heck is that!"

"It's a mind control device that DiZ made."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! If you'll excuse me, I believe I have some unfinished business with DiZ!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're saying that I'm the younger brother?" asked Sora.

"Yep," answered DiZ. "Don't you think it's creepy how Axel changed himself like that?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I still think it's unfair how you treated him. Maybe that's why he has such a bad temper."

"Maybe," said DiZ.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Axel came in red-faced and extremely angry.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room!" yelled DiZ.

"I did."

He drew his weapons.

"For about two minutes!"

"H-how did you escape the mind control device!"

"I have a few allies. Now tell me, how much does he know!"

"About what?" asked Sora.

"Shut up!" yelled Axel. "You're not part of this! Well, actually…"

He ran over to Sora and put the point of his weapon to his throat.

"If you don't tell me then the boy gets it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled DiZ.

"I've killed him before so I can do it again!"

"Fine. He knows all the back to when you were normal to when you killed him."

"And all the stuff in between?"

"Yes."

"And why did you show him that!"

"I dunno."

"That's it! I can't stand this any longer! I quit! From now on I work for myself! No idiots or old geezers allowed! See you in Hell you old fart!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You didn't hear me? Probably because you're so old! HA! HA!" laughed Axel.

"Man, I think you've gone crazy," said DiZ.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I have to go meet up with the dorkmeister's girlfriend! Goodbye!"

He disappeared and everything was quiet.

"Oh great!" said Sora sadly. "He's going after Kari. Now what am I going to do?"

"Don't know. Don't care," said DiZ. "I'm just wondering why Axel was acting so unorthodox."

"Maybe it's a side effect of the mind control devices. Just like if you drink a gallon of coffee or eat a bucketful of sugar."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked DiZ.

"I dunno. I just like sugar and coffee."

"No wonder you're so hyper at times. Anyways, let's get back to the point. I need you as bait for our little psycho Axel to come back."

"You want him back!" asked Sora. "I thought you hated him. And why would you use me as bait? He doesn't even care about me."

"He does, too," answered DiZ. "He just is hiding his true feelings. Now let's go to the dungeon to lock you up."

"What!" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah. You're friends too. Sorry, I almost forgot."

He muttered something and Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and Jiminy appeared.

"What the-?" said Goofy. "Where the heck are we?"

"Hey, I don't where we are either," said Sora. "All I know is that we are in a castle."

DiZ grabbed them all and started walking down a long flight of stairs.

"Where's he taking us?" asked Donald.

"To the dungeon," answered Sora. "He wants to use me as bait for a guy named Axel."

"Why?" asked Donald.

"I don't know," said Sora.

They finally got to the stairs and to a whole bunch of cells. DiZ took a key, unlocked the nearest one, and threw everyone in. Then he closed the door and locked it.

"That oughtta hold you for a while," said DiZ, walking back up the stairs.

"Great," said Donald. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Sora. "Can you open the door with your magic?"

Donald tried every spell he knew on the lock, but it wouldn't open. Sora even tried the Keyblade.

"I guess we're stuck here, fellas," said Goofy.

"I wonder if they feed us," said Sora, looking at the skeletons.

"I highly doubt it," said Donald.

"I can help," said a feminine voice.

"Who's there?"

"A friend."

A lady with white hair and the same black robes appeared out of the darkness. She was holding a silver ocarina…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

h890: YAY! YOU FINALLY INTRODUCED MY CHARACTER!

Me: Yep. I sure did.

h890: Thank you so much! I have been waiting for this moment for a really long time!

Me: I know. Well, that's the end of part 2. This part will continue in part 4. However, part 3 is coming up and that's the part that continues the first part. It's actually a good part. You should read it and find out what happens to Kairi.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Oh, and also. I did this chapter while listening to the many songs of Green Day I have. For some reason it makes me type faster. You should try it sometime. Just thought I'd tell you that as a good tip.

ReViEw PlEaSe!


End file.
